The present invention relates generally to an improvement in a vortex blower comprising a motor and an impeller directly connected to a motor shaft and, more particularly, to an improvement in a vortex blower of the type that includes a motor having a shaft, an impeller mounted on one end of the shaft for rotation therewith, an impeller housing defining therein a compression chamber in opposite relationship to the impeller, a bearing for the shaft, a part of the impeller housing being made from aluminium or aluminium-based alloy and including an integral portion which serves as an end wall of the motor and on which the bearing is mounted.